


A note and an apology regarding "a treaty in blood"

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	A note and an apology regarding "a treaty in blood"

So I wasn't thinking. At all. As a researcher and advocate of Aboriginal culture and myself a descendant, I was terribly insensitive and misguided in posting this story. I recognize that what I though was incorporation of my own culture as an homage was misplaced and I have taken the story down in respect to the MMIW and to the First Nations, Metis, and Inuit cultures.

I shouldn't have done it. I truly didn't connect the dots just because I love to dive into historic and cultural milieus as inspiration but it was wrong and I am sorry. I have deleted the doc as well and I do genuinely apologize to anyone I offended with this story.

I don't write to marginalize or traumatize. I should reflect on my own place as a mixed race person and how to better represent myself and my heritage.

So again, sorry. Thank you all for your patience and understanding.


End file.
